


Backwards in our history

by Undercore



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different parts of Tim and Dick relationship , marriage, proposal, first kiss, first date, first child ect. Each chapter will be a new moment in their life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposal

I watch as dick walks half naked trough our shared apartment, his hair glistening wet from the shower and a towel slung over his bare shoulders. " whatchya doing Timmy?" He asks turning around to me with a smile. I smile back and nod to the computer on my lap " working, bruce gave me some cases he needs to solve, but doesn't have the time for." Dick nodded " hmkay, you want something to eat? Maybe watch a movie?" I shake my head " sorry, no can do, work to do, remember? Besides don't you have a party to go to tonight?" Dicks eyes widen " oh yeah! Sure you don't want to come along?" I smiled " yeah, I'll be fine." Dick gives me one last unsure look before he goes to our bedroom to get ready.

It's well past midnight when I recieve the call from Dick, he sounds drunk and breathless " hey timbo <3" I frown and answer " dick? Are you ok? It's sounds like you've had a little to much to drink ( we're not supposed to even drink alcohol, at all, in case of a crisis). Where are you?" I heard music in the background, he must be outside of some kind of club. " Timmy, I-I've gotta tell ya somethin' reaaaally important!" I sigh and locate  
Dick's tracer. He's at some random night club, big and fancy, but with low prices. " I'm coming to pick you up, dick." I said and closed my PC and walks out of to house with keys in hand. " hm... But ti-im! I really needa tell yu something!" Tim growled " you can tell me when I get there, Just stay where you are!" Dick sounded slightly confused as he answered " ah... Uh okay?" Tim hung up and hopped into his car.

When I arrived, dick was leaning again the club wall, holding his bloody nose. I sighed and walked over to him, giving him a piece of cloth. He thankfully whipped some blood off of his face and looked at me shakedly. " what happens to you in the 5 minutes I wasn't talking to you, hm?" I asked him, leading him back to the car. " well, ya know, met some people who didn't like the way I was talking." I raised an eyebrow  
" guess the punch in your face sobered you up." Dick shrugged " this wasn't how I planned this evening to go." Tim smiled a little " I don't think anyone plans to get punched in the face." Dick shook his head " No,no, you should have come to party, Tim, I need to tell you something." We halted in front of the car. " and what did you really need to tell me, Dick!" The man chuckled " I know this isn't the most romantic place but..." Dick crouched down on to a leg and looked up at Me with a smile on his stupid face. My eyes widdened and I gasped " dick- are you -...?" His grin widened as he pulled out a small white box ( cause why does it always have to be a black box?) and opened it, revealing a gold/silver ring with a red ruby in the middle. " Timothy Jackson drake, will you marry me?" Dick whispered. His eyes filled with hope. My breath caught in my throat, I stared at him and.... Fell to my knees sobbing. " T-Tim?" Dick asked worriedly, wrapping a arm around me. " Tim?! Are you ok? It's okay if you don't want to marry me, I didn't want to upset you, Tim!" He whispered shocked. I shuck my head and clung to him, tears rolling down my checks, I murmured " n-no, I love you dick and I want to  
Marry you, I do I do I do..." Dick wrapped his arms around me, holding me tighty " then why are you crying, love?" He whispered kissing my head. " cause, no one has loved me as much as you have and I'm so happy to be with someone like you and I- it feels like you're too perfect for me. I don't give you anything, I work and I work and I almost kill myself and I hardly pay attention to you, heck you cared for me so many times, brought me to bed, made me food, I can't remember how many times you've don't it! Look at me,  
dick! Im a failure! I can't - I don't understand why you would want to marry me..." I sobbed.

 _Yeah, it's plain to see_  
_That baby you're beautiful_  
_And there's nothing wrong with you_  
_It's me, I'm a freak_  
_But thanks for lovin' me_  
_Cause you're doing it perfectly_

oh, Tim" Dick whispered. " I want to marry you, because I love you, because your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, you give me so much, and honestly It feels like I don't give you enough, I don't mind caring for you, I love you Tim, I'd never leave you, believe me when I say you're perfect to me, Tim, you're perfect and there's no one is rather be with."

 

_Just don't give up on me_   
_I won't let you down_   
_No, I won't let you down_


	2. Overworking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any writing mistakes ^^

Tim ordered another bottle, putting the empty one back on the bar. The bar tender obeyed his wish and gave him another one, which would be empty in a few minutes anyways. Tim flinched a bit as he felt some one else sit down on the chair right next to him. Tim ignored the newcomer, letting the music beat loudly against his ear drums, shutting out everything else. He took another gulp and sighed " if there's a crisis, I'm fucked." " yeah, you will be, Bruce would get pissed, you know, that strict no alcohol policy. Tim jumped and stared at the man in shook. " D-Dick!?" He gulped. The man called dick spread his arms out and smiled " the one and only." Tim sook his head and sat down again, grasping the beer between his hands. " what ya doing here? He asked, his voice a little sluggish. " came to find you." Tim lifted his head and squinted at him " why the fuck would you look for me? I'm doing fine" dick frowned and nodded " sure you are, look Tim, this is how this is gonna go, I will take you out of this club, I will drive you to my place, you will get ready for bed and then well watch a movie and in the morning, I'll take care of your hangover, ok?" Tim nodded slightly and didn't refuse when dick led him out of the nightclub and back to his house.

They didnt watch a Movie. Dick sighed as he carried the passed out Tim into his apartment. " Damn you, Tim, why do you have to do this?" He hissed softly, looking down at his younger brother. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, even tough he still had a slight frown, he looked way better than when he was awake. Dick walked trough his flat, heading thowards his bedroom " hmh..." He heard Tim murmur ." Where are we...?" Dick smiled down at the Man. " at my apartment ! " Tim closed his eyes again and sighed frustrated " dick... You could have at least brought me to my apartment! I have work to do....." Dick frowned " yeah, getting drunk, sounds like hard work." Tim looked up at dick " can you let me down?" Dick shook his head " no." And then continued walking to his room. Tim growled in frustration, but didn't try to get out of dick's embrace. Dick brought him a little closer to his chest, then kicked the bedroom door open and walked in. He Layied Tim carefully onto the bed, then tipped a nerve in Tim's body that sent him to sleep. He then striped Tim down until he was only in his boxers and put a blanket over him. He was about to leave the room and sleep on the couch, when he felt a hand grabs his weakly. He turned around in surprise to see Tim stare up at him trough half closed eyes. " stay, please." He whispered. Dick crouched down , brushing a hair off of Tim's face. " I would love to, Timmy, but I also have a city to watch over and I really need to patrol it. " Tim frowned " can't you get someone else to do it? Jason , Steph or if you're desperate Damian? Dick smiled " mhm, maybe , but first I would like to know how you woke up even tough I nerve striked you. " Tim smiled " you missed the nerve by an inch." Dicks fact flushed a bright red " you mean you let me-?" Tim smiled wider and pulled dick to himself, wrapping himself around the older man. Dick sighed and Layied down, embracing Tim in a warm hug, kissing his hair. Tim snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent " I love you, dick." Dick closed his eyes , feeling sleep over come him. " I love you too." Tim waited until he heard the steady breath of dick , before he carefully crawled out of the bed and took out his com " I got Dick to sleep." He whispered . " good, he needed that, you get some rest too, ok, Tim?" Tim was silent for a momment before saying his ok and cutting the call to Barbara. He went back over to dicks bed and crawled back in , resting his head against dicks chest and drifted to sleep.

 

Tim was the First One to wake up.


End file.
